Tangled up in worry
by Cooldudette
Summary: As Rapunzel ties herself in knots over the upcoming meeting with her real parents Flynn offers her some comfort. Short but sweet, Oneshot.


As Eugene and Rapunzel stood outside the Royal Palace of Corona Rapunzel walked over to the smooth marble balcony and looked out at the beautiful ocean. The waves were bobbing and swaying, catching the light and causing the occasional highlight to wink at her. She sighed and not with contentment, biting her lip she straightened up and tugged at her worn, too-small dress anxiously. Rapunzel started to dust it off, only now realising how grubby it truly was, flecks of mud and light grass stains were scattered across the once rich purple fabric. Looking down at her bare feet she felt like she could cry in frustration. How could anyone possibly want her in this state? Gothel had been right about everything, she was sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, naive...

Warm fingers grasped her chin lightly, and her thought process froze. Rapunzel's head was tilted upward to meet understanding, chocolate brown eyes. She simply gazed into those honest eyes and tried her best not to look completely terrified. Eugene's gaze softened even further.

"You okay?" He asked simply, and waited for her patiently. Giving her the time she needed to try and order her thoughts. "I'm terrified," she echoed the words of a previous conversation. Eugeine moved his hand from her chin to rest it lightly on her cheek. Cupping it gently and rubbing his thumb lightly back and forth in a comforting gesture. Sighing again Rapunzel looked down at herself, shaking off his hands. "Look at me," she said woefully. "How could anyone want me? I think we should go. How can I possibly be the princess? Gothel just didn't want me to leave her again. How could I have believed..." She was cut off again by Flynn's lips meeting her own in a soft kiss. He pulled away after a tender moment and sighed.

"I want you, even if you are not a princess," he rested his hand on her cheek again, "which you are. I will still want you, whatever you are, whatever you are not and what ever you will be. I will love you every day for the rest of forever because you are my dream. Not this castle and not the people inside them. You. Sure, if you happen to come with a castle and a title that would be a nice bonus." Rapunzel giggled and Eugene chuckled too, his face relaxing into a smile, relieved that he seemed to have helped his love calm down.

Stretching up on her tiptoes Rapunzel planted a soft kiss on Eugene's lips. "Thank you." She said softly, turning back to look across what could be her city. A warm hand encircled her own, twining their fingers. Eugene's hands were rough from all the climbing and sword play over his years as a thief. Rapuzel's were slightly softer but still quite course due to the years of washing and scrubbing her tower day after day.

Turning to him again she asked. "Won't you miss it?" Caught off guard Eugene turned to her a slight frown wrinkling his usually smooth forehead. "Miss what?" He asked. She took his other hand in hers and replied. "The life you had before?" Snorting Eugene looked her in the eyes and firmly stated. "Not for a second. You are worth more to me than all the gold in this world."

That earned him another soft kiss which he deepened slightly by pulling his Rapunzel closer. With his arms around her waist she rested her now brown head on his chest and he held her. Trying to comfort her as much as possible, nervous for her. He stroked her hair lightly and asked, "Do you like it?" He tugged lightly on one of the hazel locks for emphasis.

Rapunzel straightened again and ran her hands through her short hair. "It may take some adjusting," she said with a smile, "but I'm glad to be rid of it. It was a burden, as useful as it was. Without it we don't need to worry about anyone trying to steal me away in the middle of the night."

She held his gaze smiling at Eugene, trying to make him understand. He grinned suggestively. "Well... anyone other than a certain devilishly handsome ex-thief that is. " He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing Rapunzel to giggle lightly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound offootsteps running towards them from within the castle. They stepped apart and turned but nobody emerged. Staying separated for now Eugene and Rapunzel returned their gaze to the sea both content in the knowledge that whatever happens from now on they have each other. After a moment the door behind them opened and out stepped the King and Queen of Corona.

A woman who Eugene thought was almost the double of his love stepped forward, approaching the pair cautiously. Eugene got the impression that she has met with many 'long lost daughters' in the past. Touching Rapunzel's cheek, the woman smiled in joy and he heard a choked laugh escape from Rapunzel in her relief. The king soon joined the couple laughing merrily and the happy family sank onto the ground in a loving embrace.

Looking to him Rapunzel's real mother offered him her hand which he grasped lightly. As surprisingly strong as her daughter Eugene found himself caught in the family's embrace. After a moment of tense confusion he relaxed and hugged his beloved Rapunzel who finally had all her dreams and more. Looks like he was part of the family, he couldn't wait to live out their dreams together for the rest of time.


End file.
